Drifting Innocence
by Rosepedal
Summary: Atemu feels Yuugi slipping away from him, so he decides to tighten the bond. What happens when he finds someone else has stolen Yuugi’s heart?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Even if I did...I wouldn't be wasting my time in school.

**Title: **Drifting Innocence

**Genre: **Romance/Angst

**Couples: **Yuugi/Atemu, Yuugi/ ??? (means you're not going to find out until later!)

**Summary:** Atemu feels Yuugi slipping away from him, so he decides to tighten the bond. What happens when he finds someone else has stolen Yuugi's heart?

"**Blah Blah"- Talking**

**_Blah Blah _– Thinking**

'**Blah Blah'- Mind Link**

So dat there's no confusion on the names, I've decided to fill ya in:

Yami Yuugi- Atemu

O.o;;;;;;; ...and dat's all I can think of...

..................................................................................................................

"Mmmmmm...Ah!"

Yuugi let out another moan as the shadowy figure between his spread legs sucked him harder. The figure played with one of his hard nubs, which caused another moan from the boy. The figure seemed pleased with how he made the shorter moan in pleasure and shake with excitement.

The figure made Yuugi's mind all cloudy and fogged with pleasure and lust that he didn't even notice the familiar voice calling for him from downstairs.

"Yuugi? Are you home?"

"Oh shit!" Yuugi pulled back from the figure and quickly put his boxers and pajamas on. "You gotta get out of here!"

"Aw, so soon?" Yuugi pushed the figure towards the window in which his playmate entered but was stopped when he remembered.

"Shit, ass, fuck." Yuugi cursed both out loud and mentally at his horrible luck. Outside of the game shop stood Jou, waiting for the cross walk. There was no way for Yuugi's little visitor to get out of the window without making some amount of noise that would attract Jou's attention. In other words, he was screwed. "You'll have to hide then. In the closet!" Yuugi hurriedly pushed his friend into his and Atemu's joined closest and shut it tightly.

"Yuugi? Are you up there?" Atemu's voice rang out again along with the sound of footsteps on the stairs.  
  
"Er...Yes Atemu! I'm up here!" Yuugi ran over to his bed, got in, pulled the covers over him and picked up the book on the nightstand next to him to 'read'.

Not a moment after he had opened the book, Atemu walked into their room. "There you are. I thought you had gone out."  
  
"Oh...sorry about that. I guess I was so wrapped up in my book that I didn't hear you the first time." Yuugi smiled sweetly up at the spirit. "How did it go?"

"It went fine, actually." Atemu took off his jacket and threw it onto a nearby chair. "I didn't like the running part though."

"Well, you DID agree to go running in the park with Jou. It's your fault."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going to go take a shower...maybe a bath." Atemu walked into their joined bathroom before shutting and locking the door. "Oh, and Grandpa went to the store and he'd be back in about an hour okay?" was his response through the door.

"Okay." Yuugi waited until he heard the bath water running and was sure Jou was gone before running back over to the closet and dragging his friend out. "Hurry up." Yuugi lead the figure down the stairs and out of the game shop.

"If you need my services again, just call me okay?" The figure smiled before walking down the street.

Yuugi stared of after him, one thought traveling through his mind. _I'm so sorry Atemu..._

...

Atemu on the other hand, was feeling his lowest low sitting in the tub, steam rising and fogging the mirror. He had heard Yuugi running around. _Yuugi..._

For a while now, he had felt Yuugi pulling away from him. In fact their love life had gone down severely in the last couple of weeks. Atemu noticed it almost immediately and this really bothered him. He wanted to please his light in any way possible but it was getting harder and harder to do. Yuugi wouldn't tell him about it. He refused to tell Atemu what he had done to push him away.

Atemu let out another sigh. His light was unhappy and it was his fault. He had to tell Yuugi something. Perhaps an 'I'm sorry' will help a little...or it could push Yuugi even further away. And that was something that he couldn't risk.

Atemu slowly slipped under the water and began to blow bubbles. It was a strange habit that helped calm him. For some unexplained reason, being underwater seemed to please him. And with everything falling down an ever-lasting tube of darkness, he needed to think long and hard about what action he had to take.

...

Yuugi decided to stay downstairs and watch T.V. As he was sitting down on the couch he was reminded about his still throbbing, painful erection. This wasn't good considering he wasn't one to jack-off. He preferred to have someone else do it for him. But since Atemu had come home a couple minutes earlier, he wasn't able to come.

Yuugi's reasoning: Atemu was the one who caused this, so Atemu was going to fix it, whether Atemu liked it or not.

"...shit this..." He gave a frustrated growl. "Why can't things ever go right?! Now I'm going to have to put on a show for him so it doesn't look suspicious. Fuck...it..." The last part was said in a dangerously low tone. "...or...fuck him..."

He got up and went back up to their shared room and slumped onto his bed. He was going to wait until Atemu got out the bath before approaching him. The only real challenge about this was whether or not he could get Atemu turned on. Who was he trying to kid? With those innocent, freakishly big eyes of his, he could become ruler of the entire world! And if he could become ruler of the world with them, then he could certainly get Atemu to obey his every command.

Smiling, he laid on his bed stomach first, and continued to plot his plan. Chuckling out loud every once in a while at what he could get Atemu to do.

_Oh the wonderful choices!_

"GAH! RA DAMNED SOAP!!!! TAKE THIS!!!" **CRASH! **"Shit..."

Yuugi's head jerked over to the bathroom. He knew what happened, Atemu had forgot he put soap in the tub and opened his eyes while under the water. _He must have thrown the soap...again._ "Atemu?"

"I'm fine...the soap was just being mean...that's all..." Atemu's voice was shaky as he pulled the drain. "I threw it somewhere though...shit..."

"Did it land in the toilet again?" Yuugi held in a laugh as he thought about all the other times they had to fish the soap out of the toilet. Every time one of them flushed the toilet, they'd see little soap bubbles.  
  
"...Yes..." Atemu walked out of the bathroom with his towel wrapped around his waist. "I don't even know why they put it there in the first place."

Yuugi practically starting drooling at the sight before him: Atemu stood in the doorway using another towel to dry his hair while his nicely toned figure shimmered with the lightest coat of water he neglected to dry off. Somehow it made Yuugi's little problem get even worse. He growled silently. He wasn't suppose to get turned on, Atemu was! _Wonderful..._

Atemu glanced over at Yuugi and caught him starring. "See something you like?"  
  
Yuugi could feel the crimson color rushing to his cheeks. "Um...uh...well... yeah..." Yuugi brought his gaze down to the bed as he felt his cheeks getting hotter.

A smile crept onto Atemu's face as he walked over to the boy and sat down next to him on the bed. "I do believe you're blushing."

"N-No! I'm not!" He began to blush more.

"Yes you are." Atemu took hold of Yuugi's chin and turned him so that Atemu was looking into Yuugi's eyes. "See? You are blushing."

"That's not fair!" Yuugi whined lightly.  
  
"Yes it's fair." Atemu replied huskily. "Everything's fair."

"You're so mean to me!" Yuugi couldn't control himself and hurriedly pressed his lips against Atemu's.  
  
Atemu was quite shocked at what had happened, but that didn't mean he was going to waste it. He eagerly accepted the kiss and pressed his tongue against Yuugi's for entrance; entrance easily gained.

Within minutes, Atemu had dominated the kiss and was pulling Yuugi closer to him. Yuugi grabbed Atemu's towel and was slightly pulling on it, signaling his rising desire. Atemu knew what he was suggesting and starting working on his pajama bottoms. They didn't get very far before they broke the kiss for air.

Atemu starred into Yuugi's eyes. In them, he could see lust, love, and want. All the things Atemu thought Yuugi had lost for him. But maybe that wasn't true after all.

**TBC...**

..................................................................................................................

**Authoress:** Ni-chan here! I think all Yami/Atemu fans got their drool worth outta dat! XD! I bet my friend did...or she could be so mad at me...

I'm sure you're wondering why I did what I did. I'm sorry to say, but I see Yuugi as a much cooler character when he does things like this. Besides, I've never read a story dat had this type of thing implied. So...what the hell right?

I hope ya'll like the first chapter; I'll try to get the next one up as soon as possible. Ja!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Even if I did...I wouldn't be wasting my time in school.

**Title: **Drifting Innocence

**Genre: **Romance/Angst

**Chapter:** 2/?

**Couples: **Yuugi/Atemu, Yuugi/ ??? (means you're not going to find out until later!)

**Summary:** Atemu feels Yuugi slipping away from him, so he decides to tighten the bond. What happens when he finds someone else has stolen Yuugi's heart?

"**Blah Blah"- Talking**

**_Blah Blah _– Thinking**

'**Blah Blah'- Mind Link**

So dat there's no confusion on the names, I've decided to fill ya in:

Yami Yuugi- Atemu

O.o;;;;;;; ...and dat's all I can think of...

**Ni-chan: **Konnichi-wa! I'm glad dat people like this story! Right now I have nothing better to do than write, write, write! So, I am! Even gonna update other stories of mine.

**suicide-greeting:** I'll never tell! MUWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

**Yana5: **...I shall not tell...XD! I likes them together too!  
  
**Hidden Dreams:** Thank you!

**animestargirl: **...YOU'RE SO MEAN TO ME!!!!! WAAAAAH!!!

**orangeaura868:** Can't tell! X )!

If I didn't get ya, I'm sorry! ;;;; I tried to keep up.

..................................................................................................................

Yuugi tugged lightly on Atemu's towel letting him know the he was getting a little antsy. "Atemu..." He whined.

"Yes little one?" Atemu purred gently as he pulled Yuugi into his lap and kissed along his collarbone, receiving a low moan.  
  
"N-ah!" Yuugi arched his back as another moan escaped his mouth as Atemu hit one of his hot spots.  
  
Atemu sucked and licked at the one hot spot making his light squirm about in his lap, but he held him down firmly. Atemu slowly lead kisses down Yuugi's bare chest until he got to one of the hard nubs. He took it into his mouth and started to suck on it making Yuugi moan out again.

Yuugi's erection only grew as he grinded lightly into Atemu. He gave a small whimper and buried his head into Atemu's shoulder. "Atemuuuuu...you're teasing me now..."  
  
He bought his head up to the younger's ear and chuckled into it. "That's the point little one." He licked it before returning the little grind.

"Nauh..." Yuugi let out another moan as the pressure increased. "I...I can't take this anymore..."

"Really? And I wanted to have some fun with you." Atemu kissed down to Yuugi's navel and shot his tongue in and out very quickly. This caused Yuugi to bulk upward.

Just as Atemu reached Yuugi's pajama pants the doorbell rang out in high bliss. "Damn...guess I'll have to get that." Atemu got up from his position on the bed and headed toward their bedroom door. "I'll be right back, okay?" Not waiting for an answer, Atemu headed downstairs.  
  
Yuugi crossed his arms across his chest. _FUCK IT!!! WHY THEY HELL WON'T THESE PEOPLE LEAVE US SOME ALONE TIME!!! _His face bore a scowl, as he had to wait some more before his erection would be taken care of.

Atemu opened the door expecting to be greeted by a door-to-door salesman but instead was greeted by Ryou. "Sorry, but we don't want any...oh Ryou! Hello!"

"Hello Atemu. Is Yuugi here?" Ryou smiled brightly at the spirit. "I do believe we had a study date planned for tonight."  
  
"I think he might have forgotten. Come on in. He's right upstairs." Atemu closed the door behind the light haired teen and called up to warn Yuugi about his unexpected visitor. "YUUGI, RYOU'S HERE TO SEE YOU!!!" As he accompanied Ryou to their room, he turned to the other boy. "Would you like anything to drink or to eat Ryou?"

"No thank you. I had something before I came over, Bakura insisted on in." Ryou started to ascend the staircase. "Are you going to join us?"  
  
Atemu thought the proposal over in his mind. "Nah...I think I'll sit this one out. Besides, I'd only get in the way. I think I'll stay down here."  
  
"Okay." Ryou headed up the stairs and towards Yuugi's room. He thought about what Atemu had said. How could Yuugi have forgotten? They always had their study sessions on Tuesdays. _Perhaps he has a lot on his mind. Exams are in one week. _Ryou rested his pale hand on the doorknob and knocked softly with his other. "Yuugi?"  
  
"Come on in Ryou! Door's open!" came the cheery response on the other side. Without another moment to think about it, Ryou let himself in to find Yuugi placing his textbooks on his desk with a hearty smile on. "Sorry! Sorta had a lot on my mind and completely forgot about tonight!"  
  
"It's all right. I didn't think you'd remember, I even forgot." A warm smile crossed the lips of the boy as he swung his backpack off from his shoulder and set it on the floor. He unzipped it and pulled out an Algebra II book. "Since we have Algebra for the first exam, I figured we could start on that first." He took a seat on Yuugi's bed and opened the book.  
  
"Fine with me." Yuugi quickly picked up his Algebra book and notebook and joined him. "We'll probably need all of the extra studying. I heard this exam is murder!"

"Yeah, 500 questions."  
  
Both boys looked at each other, sheer terror on their faces. How the hell were they going to pass this exam?  
  
...................................................................................................................

**Ni-chan:** Gomen about dat! But lime it is...for now. Anyway...I'm sure many of you would like to kill me for doing dat...I'm sure a certain somebody who I will not name...is probably sitting next to me while reading it and might be trying to strangle me. O.o;;;;;; Oh Ra...Please don't kill me...DAFUNI!!!! XD!!!!!! (did dat just to piss her off even more!!!) Anyway...please review! XD! Ja!


End file.
